disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disneyland: The Movie
Come join the Disney Cast at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. Where dreams come true. Join her hosts Kyla Pratt, she was a good voice of Penny Proud from: The Proud Family. Then, Kyla glad to meet all the Disney Friends at the Magic Kingdom and where dreams come true. Disney World Map Chapters 1. Magic Kingdom Begin: from Disneyland 2. Disney Town: from Mickey Mouse and Friends 3. Dwarf Woodlands: from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 4. Prankster's Paradise: from Pinocchio 5. Splash Mountain: from Song of the South 6. Castle of Dreams: from Cinderella 7. Wonderland: from Alice in Wonderland 8. Neverland: from Peter Pan 9. Enchanted Dominion: from Sleeping Beauty 10. The Man's Village: from The Jungle Book 11. 100 Acre Wood: from Winnie the Pooh 13. Toon Town: from Who Framed Roger Rabbit 12. Atlantica: from The Little Mermaid 14. Beast's Castle: from Beauty and the Beast 15. Agrabah: from Aladdin 16. Halloween Town: from The Nightmare Before Christmas 17. New Orleans: from The Princess and the Frog 18. Port Royal: from Pirates of the Caribbean 19. Doom Buggies: from The Haunted Mansion 20. Magic Kingdom Happy Ending: from Disneyland Characters *'Mickey Mouse and Friends' Mickey Mouse / Minnie Mouse / Donald Duck / Daisy Duck / Goofy / Pluto / Chip and Dale *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' Snow White / The Prince / Doc / Grumpy / Happy / Sleepy / Bashful / Sneezy / Dopey *'Pinocchio' Pinocchio / Jiminy Cricket / Patty / Geppetto / Gladys / Figaro / Cleo / The Blue Fairy *'Song of the South' Br'er Rabbit / Mr. Bluebird / Br'er Fox / Br'er Bear / Uncle Remus *'Cinderella' Cinderella / Prince Charming / Jaq / Gus / Suzy / Pearl / Fairy God Mother *'Alice in Wonderland' Alice / White Rabbit / Doorknob / Mad Hatter / March Hare / Cheshire Cat / The Queen of Hearts *'Peter Pan' Peter Pan / Tinker Bell / Wendy Darling / John Darling / Michael Darling / The Lost Boys / Captain Hook / Mr. Smee *'Sleeping Beauty' Aurora / Phillip / Flora / Fauna / Merryweather *'The Jungle Book' Mowgli / Baloo / Bagheera / Colonel Hathi/ Junior / King Louie *'Winnie the Pooh' Winnie the Pooh / Piglet / Tigger / Roo / Eeyore / Rabbit / Kanga / Owl / Christopher Robin *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' Roger Rabbit / Jessica Rabbit / Baby Herman / Benny the Cab / Eddie Valiant / Dolores *'The Little Mermaid' Ariel / Eric / Flounder / Sebastian / Scuttle / Ariel's Sisters / King Triton *'Beauty and the Beast' Belle / Beast / Lumiere / Cogsworth / Mrs. Potts / Chip Potts *'Aladdin' Aladdin / Jasmine / Genie / Abu / Magic Carpet *'The Nightmare Before Christmas' Jack Skellington / Sally / Zero the Ghostdog *'The Princess and the Frog' Tiana / Naveen / Louis the Crocodile / Ray the Firefly *'Pirates of the Caribbean' Captain Jack Sparrow / Angelica Teach / Black Barty / Tia Dalma / William Turner / Elizabeth Swann *'The Haunted Mansion' Madame Leota / Constance Hatchaway / Ezra the Skeleton / Phineas the Traveler / Gus the Prisoner / The Singing Busts Hosted *Kyla Pratt as Herself Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *James Arnold Taylor as The Prince *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother, Suzy, Pearl *Hynden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Roger Craig Smith as Phillip *Susanne Blakeslee as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Christopher Danel Barnes as Eric *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Geine *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie as Sally *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota *Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton *Maurie LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler *Dee Bradley Braker as Gus the Prisoner *The Banks as The Singing Busts Songs 1. Mickey Mouse and Friends Songs - Mickey Mouse March / Blow the Man Down / Minnie's Bowtique / Minnie's Yoo-Hoo! / Hibiscus Hula / I'm a Friend, You're a Friend / Friendship. 2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Songs - I'm Wishing/One Song / With a Smile and a Song / Whistle While You Work / Heigh-Ho / The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) / Some Day My Prince Will Come. 3. Pinocchio Songs - When You Wish Upon a Star / Little Wooden Head / Give a Little Whistle / It's a Beautiful Day / I've Got No Strings / To God All Praise and Glory. 4. Song of the South Songs - Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah / How Do You Do / Everybody Has a Laughing Place. 5. Cinderella Songs - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes / The Work Song / Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo / So This is Love. 6. Alice in Wonderland Songs - In a World of My Own / I'm Late / All in the Golden Afternoon / The Un-Birthday Song. 7. Peter Pan Songs - The Second Star to the Right / You Can Fly / Following the Leader / Your Mother and Mine. 8. Sleeping Beauty Songs - Hail to the Princess Aurora / I Wonder / Keys to the Kingdom / Once Upon a Dream. 9. The Jungle Book Songs - The Bare Necessities / Jungle Rhythm / I Wanna Be Like You / W-I-L-D. 10. Winnie the Pooh Songs - Winnie the Pooh / Up, Down, and Touch the Ground / Rumbly in My Tumbly / Little Black Rain Cloud / A Rather Blustery Day / The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers / Hip-Hip Pooh Ray. 11. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Songs -''' Why Don't You Do Right? / The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song) / Smile' Darn Ya' Smile. '''12. The Little Mermaid Songs - Part of Your World / Just a Little Love / Under the Sea / Kiss the Girl / I Remember / Here on the Land and Sea. 13. Beauty and the Beast Songs - Belle / Be Our Guest / Something There / Human Again / Beauty and the Beast. 14. Aladdin Songs - One Jump Ahead / Friend Like Me / Prince Ali / Forget About Love / Out of Thin Air / A Whole New World. 15. The Nightmare Before Christmas Songs - This is Halloween / Jack's Lament / What's This? / Sally's Song/Reprise. 16. The Princess and the Frog Songs - Almost There / When We're Human / Dig a Little Deeper / Down in New Orleans. 17. Pirates of the Caribbean Songs -''' Welcome to the Caribbean / Shiver My Timbers / Sailing for Adventure / Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me). '''18. The Haunted Mansion Songs - A Ghostly Night / The Ghosts Walk Tonight / Ghosties / The Mostly Ghostly Rag / Grim Grinning Ghosts. 19. Disneyland Theme Songs - Happiness is Here / I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. / It's a Small World / The Tiki Room / There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow / Makin' Memories / Remember the Magic / The Character Parade / Any Dream is Possible. Gallery Read Along Transcripts Category:Movies Category:Theme parks Category:Rated G